Moments With a Scarecrow and a Blossom
by Panthera lupus
Summary: A progression of Kakashi and Sakura's relationship through the 100 word drabble challenge. Holy kitty litter I updated!
1. Growing

AN: After becoming obsessed with Kakasaku, and reading so many great stories for them, I decided I wanted to write one for them too! The problem is that I don't have much experience in writing stories; so I'm going to give a practice run with the 100 word drabbles from the Kakasakudrabble LJ community. I'm just posting them on because I don't have an LJ page (actually, I do, but I haven't ever used it and don't know how to get back into it.).

A caution for this is that I don't think many of them are actually going to be romantic; I want to aim more for the humorous.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 1: Growing

_Word count- 125_

Sakura strode proudly up to the man she referred to as her sensei. Today was the day! All of the excruciating training, embarrassment, all of the stress this 'copy-nin' has put her through; if she could pull this off, it would all be worth it!

She was now in front of him; she confidently raised her hand toward the orange book in front of his face, and watched stunned as he nonchalantly lifted his arm over his head, and out of her reach.

Kakashi smiled and pat her head which now reached the top of his chest. "You've grown, Sakura," he casually strolled past the now gaping kunoichi. Sakura hit her wide forehead against the wall. "Just a few more inches, and I'd have it!"

* * *

I tried my best to keep it at 100 words, but I couldn't do it T.T

Hope you like it!


	2. Intent

AN: Well here's week 2! These drabbles are hard to do! I've written about twenty different versions for this one, but I finally decided to stick with humorous. Still not that much romance; hopefully I'll get better!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabble. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 2: Intent 

_Word count- 100 _

Kakashi had intended for it to be a joke; to embarrass her a little. He had expected her to blush cutely and yell at him, like normal. He got part of what he was expecting.

Sakura glared at Kakashi while he wrapped her now aching head in bandages. "This is all your fault, Kakashi-sensei." She was still blushing. He sighed and pat her on the head when he finished; might as well defend himself.

"You asked what was so interesting about my Icha book, so I showed you. How was I supposed to know you'd run straight into a tree?"

* * *

Woohoo! 100 words on the dot! It might be a little confusing, since I had to skimp a little (but I earned those 100 words, dangit!). Use your imagination on how he showed her . 


	3. Memories

AN: I feel kinda' dumb right now because I just read the rules for the drabbles, and found out it's 100-500 words. Oh well, I think I'm doing better limiting myself to the 100 words; keeps me from digressing, hehe. Think of it this way, I'll update faster (I think).

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabble. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 3: Memories

_Word count- 100 (+35 Cameo)_

"Do you remember when you guys were young and looked up to me, listening to my every word with the utmost attention? I am really beginning to miss that."

"Kakashi-sensei, the only reason I 'look up' to you is because I happen to be short; why do I need to listen to your stupid excuses anyway?"

"One that was harsh, Sakura; and two, some of those 'stupid excuses' might be true. You could be punishing me when I did nothing wrong."

"Okay, what was your reason for being four hours late?"

"One minute, let me think…"

"Kakashi-sensei! That is it!"

--------------------------------------

Lee-kun looked up at Gai. "Sakura-san can be very scary when she's angry."

Gai nodded and rubbed his chin. "What I'd like to know is how she did that to my eternal rival so quickly."

* * *

Hmm, what exactly did Sakura do to Kakashi? 

Yippee! Gai and Lee made a cameo appearance in this one! Just so you know, these two are some of my fave characters from Naruto. They're just too CUTE!

I hope all of you liked the style I chose for the main part of this drabble. I don't know what it's called exactly, but I love reading stories in this format. They have more flavor to them, I guess.

I also received my first review for the last chapter, so I'm going to give a 'Thank you' shout out to Gym-Rat. THANK YOU! I'll definitely look you up when I need a beta!


	4. Fantasy

AN: Four drabbles in two days. I think I'm geting the hang of this!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabble. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 4: Fantasy

_Word count- 165_

"I'm bored" Kakashi smiled at the kunoichi on the bed.

"That happens when you're on bed-rest." She pouted at the man who seemed unsympathetic to her plight.

"Then entertain me." Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"How about a story?" Her skepticism was palpable. "If it 's anything like Icha-"

"No, no; just a fairytale" If there was one thing Kakashi prided himself in aside from being a ninja, it was creating stories off the top of his head. She still looked wary, but consented.

Half way into the story he noticed that he had her complete attention;she was absorbingevery word that came from his mouth. Time passed quickly to him until the sun set.

"I think visiting hours are over today, so we'll finish tomorrow."

Kakashi stiffened at the door when he heard her parting question, which held atrace of amusement.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, why did the princess have pink hair and the hero, silver?"

Sometimes Sakura was too analytical for his liking.

* * *

Well, this is my longest so far. Some parts were a little too forced for my liking, but I was still able to convey the main idea (I think). I actually have some romance in this one! I feel so productive! 


	5. Kisses

AN: Yay! Three in one day! Hope you like!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabble. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 5: Kisses

_Word count- 178 _

"Note to self; never take Gai's challenge 'Who can drink the most sake without passing out' ever again" Kakashi grumbled to himself.

His hair was dirty and more matted than usual, his eye had dark circles under it, and his head wouldn't stop pounding.

"Kakashi-sensei, whatever that wall did to you, I'm sure it's very sorry." He blinked. In front of him now stood his female student.

"Yo, Sakura" he tried to smile, but grimaced instead.

"You know, I can help you with that." He looked to her questioningly. "What do you"-

"Sit down." Normally, Kakashi wouldn't take orders from her, but sitting did sound tempting.

He sighed when he felt her chakra filled hands glide over his brow, easing the pounding to a dull throb.

"I can't rid it entirely yet, but that should feel better." "Thanks Saku"- His eye widened and he froze.

Sakura pulled away from where she had kissed his temple, blushing. "Uh, feel better Kakashi-sensei."

He stood and watched her walk away, smiling lazily. 'It seems kisses do make the pain go away.'

* * *

Seeing as the prompt was kisses, I just had to put some romance in this one (I'm not complaining!). It also made this one of the hardest to write. I didn't mention it before, but I'm trying to have most of these set during the end of the 2 1/2 time gap (making her 14-15). This explains why Naruto and Sasuke haven't shown up yet. I also want them to be in somewhat chronological order. I might put their ages at the top for each one or at least the setting. Hope that helps with any confusion. 


	6. Curiosity

AN: Um, not as humorous as the others, it seems. Enjoy!

Time setting- 3 months before time gap ends (Early June).

Ages:

Sakura-15

Kakashi-28

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 6: Curiosity

_Word count-193_

Hatake Kakashi is not a curious person. He never goes out of his way to find out something; in fact, he tries to avoid it. That's just his nature, and he lives life peacefully in this manner.

Therefore, every time a certain pink haired kunoichi looks toward him with a rosy hue permanently painting her cheeks, or watches him when she believes he doesn't know with eyes a darker shade of green, he finds a way to quell the growing curiosity.

Diverting her attention is a good strategy, such as invoking her viable anger. If this does not work, he takes out his faithful Icha Icha book to distract his own inquiring mind; because of his strategic detours he believes everything will be fine.

He is starting to notice that her presence is not necessary for him to wonder. Even Jiraiya's novels betray him. Almost anything leads his thoughts back to her recent behavior; an example is the picture he has in his room.

Kakashi sighs after hitting his head against the wall. He looks through his window at the full moon, and finally gives into his curiosity.

"What are you thinking, Sakura?"

* * *

Now, I really wanted to make this a longer piece as a gift to all of you readers (honestly!), but it seems my mind is stuck in the 'under 200 words' mindset. I actually think this is one of my better ones, and I'm gradually getting into the romantic mood. I would also like to point out that writing in the complete present tense is really hard! Oh, and I'll have the 'time math' fixed up in the next chapter, I think. 


	7. Confessions

AN: Sorry for such a long wait T.T. I don't have an exuse; I just didn't feel like doing any more for a while. Then my first year in college started, and right now I should be writing like two papers... oh well! I've gone from procrastinating in finishing these drabbles, to using them to procrastinate in doing school papers... if that made any sense .

Ages:

Sakura:15

Kakashi:28 (HAPPY LATE B-DAY KAKASHI)

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Week 7: Confessions

_Word count- 344_

Sakura turned determined eyes to him, his own eye staring impassively back. She inhaled deeply and fell into her stance, waiting for the signal. He then nodded his head, barely getting half way through the gesture before she took action; the battle was on.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Get off of me!" "Now is that any way to speak to your sensei? You should at least be polite when you want something." 

Sakura huffed in exasperation, which was no easy feat with the full weight of a certain jounin on her poor backside. How could it end like this? Kakashi didn't even use his hands this time!

"Fine, would you please get off of me Kakashi-sensei?" "I don't know; I'm actually quite comfortable right now…" "Kakashi-sensei!" she had reverted to whining.

He chuckled and slowly lifted himself off of his much smaller student. Sakura gulped a large breath of air gratefully and got up herself. She sat next to Kakashi with trepidation. He pulled out his faithful book and began to read, not saying a thing.

"Well?" He glimpsed over his book for a second. "Well, what?"

Sakura growled in annoyance. "Remember our bet? Whoever wins gets to ask a question, and the loser has to answer truthfully?" "Oh, that."

Kakashi placed his book down and turned an intense gaze to Sakura. She nervously swallowed and braced herself. He continued his stare without speaking, and finally asked…

"What is your favorite food?"

Sakura almost fell over. "That's it?" "Ah." Sakura stared, aghast. "Um, I really like umeboshi, and I like anko dumplings with syrup..?"

He smiled and helped her up. She numbly followed.

"Why did you ask that? I mean, you could have asked anything…" "What would you have asked me?" "Why you wear your mask." she replied immediately.

His eye crinkled and he affectionately pat her head. "That's easy," He stated. "It keeps my nose warm." Sakura opened her mouth to give the customary rebuttal, but caught herself. "Kakashi-sensei, getting any kind of confession out of you is as easy as ripping my own arm off."

* * *

The long awaited 'Confessions' chapter! This dumb thing has been revised about 10 times in three months. Really, I would practically have one version finished and another idea would come up, then I'd start revising. I finally stuck with this one; it sounded the best to me. I also made this one UBER long (compared to my other ones). Don't worry, the next chapter won't take near as long! Oh, and the math: 

Team 7 formed in Feb., when everyone is 12 and Kakashi is 25.

The chunin exams began in August., and ended in the beginning of Oct., making Sakura and Sasuke 13 and Naruto 12/13, and Kakashi 26.

Sasuke leaves, Naruto joins Jaraiya, and Sakura goes to Tsunade in Dec. -ages are same as above. (Naruto's 13)

Now we need to add 30 months to that (we'll end up in May), and we get the ages of Sakura 16, Sasuke and Naruto 15, and Kakashi 29.

There you have it! I feel so accomplished . This drabble takes place in the June before Naruto returns, so Sakura's 15 and Kakashi's 28. Get it? Got it? Good!


	8. Forbidden

AN: Tada! I'm back in action with the 8th one now! Enjoy!

Timeline: August before Naruto returns

Ages:

Sakura: 15

Kakashi: 28

Genma: 32

Anko: 25

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 8: Forbidden

_Word count- 328_

In the time Genma has known Hatake Kakashi, he and many of Hatake's jounin 'buddies' have mentally created a small list titled "Forbidden Things to do in the Presence of the Copy-nin". This of course, was what Genma considered it; Asuma's was "An Alternative to Seppuku" and Anko's, "How to Mess With Hatake's head". Gai also had his own name for it, which was about as long as a c-rank mission report; therefore, it was too long for Genma to remember. Besides the different names, the list was pretty much the same:

Never betray/ intentionally harm/ abandon your teammates.

Never give spoilers to any of the Icha Icha series (need he say more?).

Never trick Kakashi into eating any form of tempura (Anko's personal favorite).

Never speak ill of the Yondaime nor his legacy.

Never speak of Kakashi's family (particularly his father).

A more recent one, Never speak of the Uchiha prodigy in ANY way.

The list wasn't that long, and for those who knew of it, getting through life with the Copy-nin was quite nice. Right now they were having a relaxing time at their usual pub. Genma calmly lifted his glass for a nice swig of alcohol and chanced a look to the entrance, noticing a pink haired kunoichi shyly enter.

Although she was underage, the owner allowed her to come in, so long as she did not accept any drinks. The group had taken to affectionately calling her shadow over time; she and Kakashi weren't too fond of it. Genma didn't mind her at all; she was a sweet kid, and made Kakashi somewhat pleasant.

Sakura cautiously made her way to their table, unaware of the lewd stares some of the occupants were giving her. Judging from Kakashi's grip on his glass and the tick in his jaw, they didn't go completely unnoticed. Anko smirked, and excitedly whispered to a now unnerved Genma, "I think we've found lucky seven!"

* * *

Okay, this idea was running through my head for months, I just didn't want to leave 'Confessions' unfinished. It didn't come out completely the way I wanted, but it's okay. When I started, Genma was the first to come to my mind for the perspective. Sadly I don't really know his personality, aside from cannon fanfiction. Come on people, I'm completely up to date with the manga; where the heck does Genma become a flippant Ladies man/'One night stand' god? Is it in the anime? Or is it someone's artistic liscense that everyone else adopted (not that this is a bad thing)? I'm not trying to be mean, I'd just really like to know!

Ahem, anyways, that's why he's pretty much just an observer. Just so you all know, I absolutely adore Anko. Okay, I adore pretty much everybody, except Sasuke; he needs a spanking right now. To explain her personality, I can picture Anko doing things that others deem an unwise thing for fun. I can also see her picking on Kakashi with complete disregard to how he's going to react. I think she would disturb/exacerbate Kakashi to where he just accepts it, not that he'll ever admit it.


	9. Attraction

AN: Yay! Number nine down. It's shorter than the last two, but I like it. Enjoy!

Setting: September before Naruto returns

Ages:

Sakura: 15

Kakashi: 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 9: Attraction 

_Word count- 235_

Sakura felt like a cub playing with the indolent father lion's tail. She could pull, yank, do pretty much anything to him, and he wouldn't lift a finger against her (besides during training). Yet at the same time, he had the power and experience to overtake any other 'predator' that may endanger him and his cub.

It was like a magnetic attraction, between her hands and his hair. She just had to touch it, comb through it, find out how it stayed 'just so'.

She could still remember when she never invaded his personal space; when she only saw him during training or missions, and he always left their team right after without a goodbye. Now his personal space was practically "Kakashi and Sakura's space", and they were almost always together whenever he wasn't on missions.

Smiling, she withdrew her hands to survey her masterpiece. "Sensei, I think braids are the perfect look for you!" Half-way through she broke into giggles.

Kakashi didn't break stride nor lift his gaze from his book, and nonchalantly addressed the pink haired 'monkey' hanging from his back. "Huh, I always thought a Mohawk would better accent my features."

He couldn't see Sakura's disgusted expression, but he felt her quickly fluff out the braids she had put in. "We'll just stick with the messy look. I hear it's all the rage in Europe, and you pull it off rather nicely…"

* * *

Well, I'm back to shorter things. Sorry for not updating the past two days, but I was right; school kept me busy. I now have Fall break 'till Monday, so I can bring out more drabbles at a faster rate. I just have to make time to write one of those papers, since it's due on Monday. Procrastination is a bad thing, kids; don't do it!

Anyway, this story has made over 2,000 hits; I am still in shock. I'd like to thank those who reviewed (and while I'm at it, those who read this story!), and it's good to know I'm not the only one wondering! Now I must go write some more; my mind is overflowing with ideas!


	10. Openword: Strength

AN: Happy early turkey day everybody

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabble. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

Setting: October before Naruto returns.

Ages:

Sakura:15

Kakashi:29

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 10: Strength 

_Word count: 220_

Out of all the members of Team 7, Sakura knew she was considered the 'weakest.' It couldn't be helped; with the Famous Copy-nin as a sensei, and the last Uchiha and knucklehead-ninja-who-always-found-a-way-to-win as teammates, what did everyone expect?

Sure, she was book smart; she even memorized every ninja rule. Her grades were always the highest of the class and her strategies were second only to Shikamaru. But what good was this knowledge if she didn't have the strength or stamina to make her strategies work?

When Naruto and Jiraiya journeyed off to train and Sasuke… left, Sakura felt this hunger build in her, a hunger for strength. She wanted…no, _needed_ to become stronger; she needed to prove that she could protect those she loved.

During this time of no Team 7, she learned that she needed to become strong for another reason.

Standing proudly next to Ino and Chouji while the Godaime praised them for their success at reaching Chuunin, her gaze lingered on that reason. She smiled, exhausted and covered in sweat and blood, watching him return an eye crinkle and wave.

Kakashi had been her strength when she needed him, and now she was going to be his strength when he needed her. He had been her support through it all, and now they would support each other.

* * *

Hehe... long time no write ! Sorry for taking so long. I am not lying when I say this; my computer was hit during a power outage and its power supply went kaplooey. I was without a computer for an entire MONTH! I was having some serious withdrawels here. I have it back now and I'm beyond happy! Okay, I've had it back for about two weeks; school likes to get in the way.

Anyway, this drabble made A LOT more sense in my head. Don't know what happened. Still sounds alright though. I'm not going to say that I hope to dish out the next one quickly, because I'll probably jynx it. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	11. Honest

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 11: Honesty

_Word count: 224_

As long as Kakashi had known her, Haruno Sakura was always honest. Well, to him at least. She pretty much shared anything with him; it sometimes made him feel a little guilty for not sharing in return.

The look in her eyes when she complained about Ino or 'girl stuff', and described something new she had read in a medic journal told him that this was for his ears only. She only trusted him with this information. Some of their one-sided conversations painted vivid pictures of things he didn't really want to know of a teenage girl's life; yet he still wanted to listen to them.

Sakura was also honest with her emotions. When she was happy she would give him a smile as bright as the sun; when she was angry, _no one_ could escape her wrath. He would have pointed out to her that being so honest with one's feelings could be fatal in their profession, but then she wouldn't be Sakura.

His Sakura _needed _to be honest; he actually thought that not being so would ruin her. From experience he knew hiding what you truly felt could bring disastrous repercussions in the future. So while he listened to her summarize a new book she bought, Kakashi selfishly hoped that she could stay this way; his innocent, naïve, short tempered, _honest_ Sakura.

* * *

AN: Well it's only been... 4 MONTHS since I last updated. I apologize profusely to those of you who waited for this (I don't paticularly like how it turned out). But here is something to make you feel better: I have the next three drabbles planned, and after them I think the arc during the time skip will be OVER! Yay! I'm typing up two of them while I'm updating this, so I think they'll be out today... but I'm not promising anything. 


	12. Guilt

Okay, so it took another day for the next chapter; at least it's done!

Time setting: February before Naruto returns

Ages:

Sakura- 15

Kakashi- 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

100 word Drabbles

Week 12: Guilt

_Word count: 455_

"Please Kakashi-sensei, please stay with me!" A desperate voice filtered through Kakashi's semi-conscious mind. What happened? Where was he; and more importantly, why couldn't he breath?

Kakashi forced his heavy eyelid open to see a blurry pink object, which soon focused into a distraught Sakura. '_I must have gotten injured on a mission,_' he thought. Sakura hadn't noticed his awakening; she was busy trying to heal a deep wound on his chest. '_That explains why I can't breath;_' he most likely punctured one of his lungs. Taking note on the rest of his body he also counted a heavily bruised abdomen, a sprained left ankle, a broken right arm, and a deep slash on his right side.

Kakashi tried to open his mouth and reassure her, but the feeling of blood in his throat stopped him. He decided to lie still to conserve energy and let Sakura treat him. He then noticed the dark and rocky wall behind Sakura's form. They weren't in the hospital, but to Kakashi that didn't make sense. Why would Sakura…?

The fog cleared from his mind and complete consciousness hit him; he suddenly remembered everything. They had been on a mission together. It was a fairly easy messaging mission; until some of Kakashi's old 'acquaintances' decided to ambush and attack them. It seemed they were willing to risk a war just to rid the planet of the copy-nin.

The battle proceeded normally, with Kakashi defeating many of them quickly; until a lucky kunai pierced his chest. It was at the perfect angle to puncture his lung. He went down quickly, and he couldn't remember anything after that.

'_Sakura either defeated the last three, or was able to retreat._' He hoped it was the latter; they were completely vulnerable now. He turned his attention back to Sakura; she was still focused on his wound.

Hesitantly he lifted his uninjured hand to touch her arm. Her head whipped quickly toward his face. "Kakashi-sensei, you're awake! … I'm so sorry!" He could see tears barely held back in her eyes; eyes that were full of guilt. Guilt for not having enough chakra to completely heal him; guilt for dodging the kunai instead of deflecting it; guilt for begging Tsunade to put her on this mission in the first place.

Kakashi continued to search her eyes. He slowly raised his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek; then he smiled. He could breathe shallowly now, but didn't trust trying to speak yet. In his smile he put all of the reassurance he could muster. Kakashi was going to survive this, and Sakura's eyes were never going to mirror the survivor's guilt in his own; not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

AN: Wow, that is the longest chapter to date! Only 45 words under the limit. This drabble is the most dramatic also. Humor might not show up for a while. I kind of like the final product, but of course, that's just my opinion. I hope it isn't too confusing. I'd like to thank those of you keeping up with my story and reviewing! Contstructive criticism is greatly appreciated! 


	13. Discovery

Arc I ends!

Time setting: February before Naruto returns (continued right after Guilt)

Ages:

Sakura: 15

Kakashi:29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 13: Discovery

_Word count: 493_

Sakura instinctively stepped quietly into the room, so as not to disturb the patient. He appeared to be resting, but Sakura knew that looks could be deceiving. She gave a cursory look over his injuries; everything was healing as it should. He would probably be able to leave three days; one, if he had his way.

He didn't 'wake up', so Sakura decided to let him have his fun; it would make it easier for her anyway. She sat in the chair beside his bed, one hand reaching for his own; the other occupied itself by stroking his messy hair. He still didn't react. She began to speak, her voice low; she knew he wouldn't say anything.

"Kakashi-sensei, I discovered something very interesting today." She murmured, her gaze focused on his hand. "I was going over everything that has happened these two years. After Naruto and Sasuke left, I wished every day that I had been strong enough to keep them here. Now, I know that nothing could have stopped those two."

"Sometimes I even thought that I'd give anything to be where at least one of them was instead of being trapped in Konoha. But then I wouldn't have you, and I realized I didn't want that either."

She turned her gaze to his expressionless face. "Kakashi-sensei, over this time you changed. You changed from the aloof, distant sensei who'd rather read his dirty book than give me the time of day," his eyebrow barely twitched "and became everything I needed; a sensei, confidante, and most importantly, my best friend."

"Which brings me to what I originally said, what I discovered." She took a steadying breath; now was the time. She stopped petting his hair and positioned her face above his own. Then she boldly placed her lips on his masked ones. There was no hesitancy in her actions. She pulled away from the chaste kiss and watched his face.

She knew of two reactions she might get; he would remain 'asleep' and later pretend it never happened (allowing things to stay the same), or respond. She desperately hoped for the latter. Sakura didn't worry if he'd avoid her; she knew Kakashi would never push her away, even for this.

The room was stiflingly silent except for the monitor; she resumed petting his hair. After thirty seconds of the monotonous beeping, without opening his eyes Kakashi asked his own question. "What did you discover, Sakura?"

A bright smile appeared on her face. Trying to conceal her excitement, she leaned toward him and whispered "Feelings change." Kakashi sighed and cracked his eye open. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura paused in her answer. "I don't know, but I'm willing to find out." He sighed again and Sakura felt a slight squeeze on her hand, his sign of acceptance. If possible, her smile brightened even more. "Okay." She kissed him again and let the once again comfortable silence fall over them.

* * *

AN: AND FLUFF APPEARS! Okay, I absolutely love how this came out. I'm actually thinking of letting this end Arc I. So What do you think? Most of you are probably frothing at the mouth in excitement. They are now together!

To explain Kakashi's reaction: I don't think he'd push Sakura away, like in many other fanfics (I love those, by the way). I think he'd give her the chance to sort of 'go back in time and forget it ever happened' to let them keep their current relationship, or talk to her about it. Yes, that sounds like he's avoiding things, but I just see it that way. He might forget, but Sakura would probably wait for a while and spring it on him again.

I am definitely improving! This barely made the limit! Once again thanks to all of you readers and reviewers!

For TrunksgirlBlaze27: Sorry for scaring you! But if I can bring a strong reaction out of you, I guess I'm doing my job as an author!

For asuka02redeva: Thanks for the idea! I was actually thinking of doing that, but not for long while.


	14. II First

Time setting: Late April before Naruto returns

Ages:

Sakura: 16

Kakashi: 29

Kotetsu: 27

Izumo: 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 14: First

_Word count: 500_

Sakura wiped her forehead and smiled at the two men. "Thanks again Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san. I don't think I could have managed this without your help." Kotetsu smirked and ruffled her hair while Izumo replied "It was no trouble at all Sakura-chan. Now we must check on our dear Tsunade-sama; she most likely found where we hid her sake." Both Kotetsu and Izumo grimaced before starting the trek back.

Sakura winced in sympathy for the two. Her shishou took great pleasure in running them ragged; she should find a way to repay them. She shut the door before jumping and pumping her hands in the air. "I'm officially moved in!"

"Well someone's excited." Sakura turned to glare at the last of her helpers who was reclined on her sofa, Icha Icha in hand. "Of course I'm excited. I just moved all of my things into my very first apartment, no thanks to _you_." Kakashi didn't look affronted. "I did help." "Moving in the sofa so you can sit and read isn't exactly what I call helping." "I did more than that.flip"

Sakura huffed and flopped on the opposite end. "You did nothing; _Shikamaru_ helped more than you, and he left early! You'd think I'd merit some effort out of you, sensei." Ignoring her rant Kakashi stopped reading to change positions, placing his head in her lap. Sakura absently brought her hand to his hair.

Over the months after their little 'talk' at the hospital, Sakura could say that not much changed between them; besides Kakashi's new fondness of having her pet his hair. When they were alone she was more expressive with her affections, but that was just a few chaste kisses or holding hands.

Sakura saw his eyes once again glued to the pages of his Icha Icha and decided to drop her angry lecture; he definitely wasn't listening, so why bother? Gazing at the cardboard box towers in the small living room brought her excitement back.

"I'm glad shishou suggested this. I'm closer to the Hokage tower and the hospital, so no more rushing in the morning. And no parents! Not that I didn't love living with my parents; there just wasn't any privacy and mom wouldn't stop nagging about missions or the hospital. Tomorrow Ino and Hinata are coming to help decorate."

Normally Kakashi would listen to Sakura, but her hands felt _so_ good. "So?" He continued ignoring her. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening Kakashi-sensei?" "Hmm, no?" "Kakashi-sensei…" she growled. Feeling particularly childish, he growled back.

"Kakashi-sens-mmph!" One second his head was in her lap and the next her lips were smothered by his now maskless ones. She was shocked; this was the first time he had initiated any of their kisses, and without his mask…!

Kakashi pulled away. "Stop calling me sensei when we're alone." Sakura numbly touched her lips before turning her wide-eyed gaze to him. A small grin formed on her face. "Will you do that again if I stop?" Kakashi smirked.

* * *

AN: The first for the second arc. Naruto will most likely show in the next one. So, what do you think about this one? More fluff!

Sadly this will probably be the last post for a while. School is going to take first priority until April 30. Please don't feel discouraged! Besides, I think I spoiled you enough with 4 posts in less than a week!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I offer my deepest gratitude! Now... off to school... yippee...


	15. II Lessons

Time setting:Eh, Naruto's practically at the gate (maybe a day or two away)

Ages:

Sakura: 16

Kakashi: 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to __Masashi Kishimoto._

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 15: Lessons 

_Word count: 203_

He did not do this because of a mutual attraction, and especially not with the intent to hurt her.

In the beginning of their relationship, Kakashi almost thought of it as a lesson for Sakura. He would offer the comfort and affection that she needed at the moment and she would gain the experience from being in a relationship; when she decided that she no longer needed this 'lesson', they could go back to the way things were.

He cared for his student and knew his acceptance may not have been the wisest decision, but he believed it was the best way he could support her.

Sometimes he thought Sakura knew –or at least had an idea-, when she gazed at him with slight apprehension. But then she would close her eyes, sigh softly, and look back to him with a calm smile.

This particular smile would stop Kakashi's mind in its tracks. In that smile Kakashi realized that he wasn't teaching a lesson at all. Instead, his student was giving _him_ a crash course in what he thought he had already learned very well.

Never underestimate Haruno Sakura.

… And never underestimate her ability to make Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi fall for her.

* * *

AN: ... Oh my goodness, it's almost been a year and a HALF sense I last updated. I'm pretty sure a lot of people are mad at me for just dropping this in such an unprofessional way. I couldn't even write a decent peace offering. I'm so sorry readers ToT!

I won't lie, I was really planning on just forgetting this thing; school became my main focus, and reading just became so much more appealing. But then I was struck with a strange sence of nostalgia and decided to look at my old drabbles... which led me to look at my reviews. That nostalgia was steamrolled over by guilt. These people actually _liked_ my writing and some even offered words of encouragement to support me, and how do I repay that? By forgetting about all of them and pretending this writing part of my life never happened. It is for you readers that I have returned, with my deepest apology and request for forgiveness.

Please forgive me!

I will try my hardest to update at least once every two weeks (I have one week before school starts up -my third year in college!-, so you all might be given a few extra drabble treats... but don't get used to it.) I guess I'll just get on to the drabble now. Once again, like many of the others, I don't quite think I expressed exactly the way I wanted to. The idea I wanted came out though, I think. Because of that I actually like this one. I hope you readers enjoyed it!

P.S.- I just watched the opening ceremony for the Summer Olympics, and I am in awe... I highly reccomend everyone to watch and support their country during this wonderful occasion. I have made the resolution to watch the WHOLE THING... I'm going to need a lot of tapes...


	16. II Explaining

Thank you so much for the reviews and support! Here's another chapter for you all!

Time setting: About a week since Naruto returns (He's back!)

Ages:

Sakura, Shino, Chouji: 16

Kakashi: 29

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata: 15

Jiraiya: 52

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in these drabbles. They belong to __Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Kakasaku 100 word Drabbles

Week 16: Explaining

_Word count: 305_

It wasn't as though Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were acting differently; he expected that after two and a half years. Sakura was still Sakura (with her temper now backed up with inhuman strength), and Kakashi-sensei still read his Icha Icha with a passion. They were still his team mates, yet there was something a little different in their eyes… something that wasn't there when he left. And Naruto was determined to find out what it was.

He went to Team Asuma. Ino complained about Sakura living on her own while she still lived with her parents. Chouji mentioned that maybe they were eating healthier. Shikamaru grumbled that Sakura has become more troublesome since her apprenticeship… then put Asuma in checkmate.

He had asked Team Kurenai. Hinata avoided eye contact and stuttered incoherently. Kiba suggested it was 'that' time of month, before being cuffed on the head by Shino. Kurenai smiled and said that they all had grown.

He reluctantly approached Team Gai. Neji brushed it off; it didn't concern him. Gai became overly concerned for his Eternal Rival's 'Springtime of youth' while Lee worried for the 'Beautiful Blossom of Konoha' and both went in search of the two (Kakashi-sensei and Sakura probably weren't going to appreciate that). Tenten apologized for not being able to help him.

He accidentally mentioned it to Anko. She realized that she hadn't 'played' with Hatake or Pinky for weeks, and left to make up for lost time (Kakashi-sensei _really_ wasn't going to appreciate that).

Naruto released a frustrated sigh. No one seemed able to explain what he couldn't put into words. …Maybe there just wasn't a word for this almost imperceptible feeling.

Jiraiya placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and his explanation was exactly what Naruto was searching for.

"They were left behind. They had to find a little happiness somewhere."

* * *

AN: Ok, so I didn't update last week like I hoped. The Olympics became my obsession; I'm watching it right now, actually. Anyway, Naruto returns! ...Well technically this is his first appearance in my story, but that's beside the point. Just so everyone understands (I may not have been that clear), Naruto did not find out that Kakashi and Sakura are now together, just that they are no longer haunted by Sasuke's betrayal and Naruto's leaving; their relationship is a factor in that. I really don't think I got exactly what I was aiming for, but I hope you readers still enjoy it!

I'll probably try to update from now on on every other Friday or Saturday. Until next time!


End file.
